<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets by LunasWufei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354087">Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei'>LunasWufei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets and Fix-Its [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Au of course - Freeform, Continuity What Continuity, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to LucasFilms, or Disney. My ideas are the only things that are mine in this context. </p><p> </p><p>And here we go, something new, for me at least. Of course, the muse struck while reading another fic, and before I had to go to work, because of course it did. AU, and Liberties taken, as always. Might be short, might not be. Enjoy if you can!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets and Fix-Its [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to LucasFilms, or Disney. My ideas are the only things that are mine in this context. </p><p> </p><p>And here we go, something new, for me at least. Of course, the muse struck while reading another fic, and before I had to go to work, because of course it did. AU, and Liberties taken, as always. Might be short, might not be. Enjoy if you can!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gonn Jinn gasped as he was in the arms of his Padawan, last breaths leaving him. He understood now, the living Force spoke to him truth in all forms. He blinked away from the revelations, and put a hand to Obi-Wan’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teach him… show him the way, but never… never abandon him.” The old Jedi Master said, coughing a bit, the Force letting him get out what he needed to. “Know him as I knew you, let the Force guide you, and no-one else.” He said, getting a nod from his former padawan, before he closed his eyes and let the Force take him with a soft sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan remembered those words, and through his grief, he felt an odd sense of peace. He picked up his master’s body, and carried him out towards the proper facilities. He would meditate on his master’s words, but at the end of the day, he knew what had to be done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~S~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Padmé Nabierre rested her head in her hand, sighing lightly at yet another attempt at making her look the fool in front of the entire senate. She glared at Gunray, as his smug smirk floated around in their little pod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I am afraid, Senator Gunray is correct, Your Majesty.” Sheev Palpatine said from his podium, his voice like a sweet honey, or a viscous oil, depending on his mood. “Without concrete proof, records and the like, nothing can be done about what was to be an assumed invasion.” He said, his platitude false and gentle. Padmé glared at him, before standing and huffing. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So be it, Chancellor. I will take this into consideration, especially when I am wondering just what it is you prefer when you come back to visit Naboo.” Padmé said, her pod moving to land and secure it self. “Lovely green fields, or covered graves.” She said, to the soft mumbling of the senate, before she left with her entourage. She grumbled as she went off to see Padawan Skywalker and Master Kenobi. They were to get ready to head out to Naboo, for her own protection, of course. That made her scoff to think, as if she needed it. She was a former queen now, as of this last senate meeting, but she was far from helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~S~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé sighed as she came up next to Anakin, as he paced back and forth. He was eager to get a move on to rescue his mother, and this was something he desperately needed help with. Would it come from the council? Of course not, attachments were forbidden, he was to be a living machine and not care for those around. An oversimplification of the Jedi Code, but that's how she saw it. He turned to do another round of steps, and then she put a hand to his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani.” That was all she said, and he shuddered and put a hand on hers. Looking at her with a faux sense of calm, but she could feel the Force around him, pressure put everywhere. “You found out an hour ago, and the speeder isn’t ready yet.” She said, and he glared gently, but her grip remained. “You shouldn't take it anyway, Nubian cruisers are much faster, and have shields.” She said, and he gasped softly, before she nodded and tugged him for a gentle kiss, making him melt, the oppressive Force around them calming. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, My Angel, you always are…” Anakin said, and she smiled before taking his hand, and leading him outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~S~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin glared at the man with his blaster at his angel’s head, the one who assumed that because she was simply a senator, could be handled like that. Obi-Wan, ever the diplomat, had his hands raised softly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now, let’s discuss this like civilized individuals, hmm? Surely, there is no need to be so caustic, and hasty. The senator has no qualms with you, I am sure.” Obi-wan said, gesturing for Anakin to be at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“All senators, especially ones like her, are at fault! They never do anything but hem and haw. No laws to help our people. Well, she’ll know what it feels like to be tossed away!” The man said, and Padmé huffed, not caring for the blaster to her head, it seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re from Corellia, it’s much like Coruscant. What laws need to be passed?” The agitated senator said, before going on. “Besides, I am a senator from Naboo, you should have your blaster against Garm Bel Iblis’s head, not mine. I can’t do anything for you.” She said, and then the blaster was pressed even more firmly against her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! You’re still going to pa-” He started, before he grunted at an elbow to his gut, and then as he lifted his blaster after stumbling back, it was to the sight of an ignited lightsaber. It wasn’t blue, or even green. It was yellow, and Padmé was wielding it, and she was not pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am tired of these assassination attempts, tired of everyone thinking they can just... run roughshod over me!” She snarled softly, and the man panicked and fired, but she deflected it without so much as a blink. “And I am tired of being shot at. Give me that!” She hissed, and the blaster rocketed to her hand, and then the blade was at the man’s face. “On your knees.” She said, and he complied, kicking Obi-wan into gear to shackle him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel?” Anakin muttered, in shock, awe… and a little trepidation. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was too old when they realized I was Force sensitive. Master Windu was the one who said so, but he didn’t even ask for my name, just my age.” Padmé said, huffing and making her saber vanish after it was deactivated. “I spent years alone with this, honing my skills personally, with no help from the Jedi.” She then grinned gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then we came into your life.” Obi-Wan said, as the man was taken away. “You learned from us, didn’t you?” He asked, and she nodded. “Well, I suppose that’s that then. Any other monumental secrets to drop?” He asked, turning with his arms crossed, mostly chiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin and I are married, and I'm expecting his baby.” Padmé said, not even hiding anymore, she was done with all of the secrets. “We got married after the incident on Geonosis, and I have been pregnant for close to two months now.” She nodded, and Obi-Wan blinked a few times, and when he looked to Anakin, the man… wasn’t there. He was kneeling in front of his wife, stroking her belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“When were you going to tell me, angel?” Anakin asked with a sweet serenity, an awe and happiness that Obi-Wan could not remember him having before. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today, actually. You were going to visit me alone in a few hours, and I was going to have a lovely meal set up for us both. Then the stupid zealot came here.” She said, huffing softly, but then resting a hand on Anakin’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too early in the morning for this.” Obi-wan said, and Anakin huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s three in the afternoon, master.” Anakin said, and the older man glared at him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Too. Early.” Obi-Wan said, before grumbling and going to make himself some tea. “You know, there hasn’t been a Sentinel seen around for quite some time.” He said, while getting three cups out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, it suits me.” Padmé said, before clearing her throat, and grinning softly as Anakin coughed and walked with her to the couch, door closed after the authorities came to take away the corellian. There were going to be some things taken care of, and against the protests of Obi-Wan, Padmé removed the memory of her being a Force user from the man’s head. No need for it to get out much more than needed, or against her desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~S~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use my knowledge, I beg you. It will save her… without me, she will die.” Palpatine said, and Anakin faltered, shifting a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will have to turn you into the council. You cannot be let free, Chancellor.” Anakin said, and Palpatine nodded, a soft smile on his face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do what you must, but know they will not help you. Not like I can, not like I will.” The elder male said, and then watched with a smirk as the young Skywalker left. He did not see, nor hear, the young man taking out his comm unit and start speaking to the one person he could talk to without fear or doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~S~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The fierce lighting left Palpatine’s fingers, controlled and powerful, but Master Windu was holding diligently, though starting to waver. The manipulative Sith lord then stopped, panting and whimpering as he was seemingly defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s too dangerous to be left alive!” Master Windu said, growling deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Jedi are t-taking over! Can’t you see, Anakin?” Palpatine said, wheezing. “I am too weak, I cannot defend myself.” He gasped, panting heavily, almost too heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I need him… please, Master Windu…” Anakin tried, and both men were about to speak, when Anakin felt a presence from behind, and he gasped softly. Palpatine watched the younger man stall, and then he saw Padmé come up behind him, and he almost immediately rested a hand on her belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani… what’s going on?” Padmé asked, just as the emergency shutters closed around the shattered windows, to keep them safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear girl, the Jedi are trying to take over! I have had to defend myself, see what is happening.” Palpatine said, and Padmé walked over to Master Windu, whose blade was still extended, ready to dole out justice. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Windu, is this true?” The young senator asked, and he glared softly, but didn’t take his eyes off of the sith lord. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This man is a traitor to the galaxy, to the free people. He would sooner kill us all than see himself dethroned. A Sith lord in the shadows, and we were all fools to his plot.” Windu said, and she nodded softly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I see.” Padmé said, and then two things happened, one after the other. They were both a complete surprise, and quicker than both older men could react to. With one hand splayed out, she pushed Mace backwards a good dozen feet, and with the other her lightsaber leaped into her hand and ignited. Then, in a swift, fluid motion, Palpatine’s head was removed from his shoulders. On his face there had been surprised glee at being saved, and then just surprise as his head was chopped off. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before much else could be done, Padmé made sure to slice off his hands, and bisect him horizontally. Her lightsaber was then back where it came from, and she was in her husband’s arms, sighing into his chest as he held her. She had not wanted to take the life, she was a Sentinel, a protector… yet she was protecting the galaxy, her family, and that trumped the single, sinister life she had taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I too old now, Master Windu?” Padmé asked, with a bit of heat to her voice, and he hummed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the trials, yes, however… exceptions have been made before.” Windu said, and she snorted in amusement and derision. “We’ll have to take care of this, to be sure. We’ll figure it out, we always do.” He said, and Anakin started walking out, his wife in his arms. Those visions, that bothersome feeling of fate, seeping away as the Sith lord’s last vestiges of power filtered into the Force. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There were, and are, a lot of places this could go. I just wanted to put out what I managed with this. Short, sure, but it was an idea that if I didn’t get out, it would never leave my head. Either way, I hope it can be enjoyed! Read and review please. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>